Sleep Talker
by heyhey62
Summary: Syo-chan is awfully noisy in his sleep and Natsuki wants to know why. ((Sorry if the summary isn't much))
1. Chapter 1

Syo walked into the room, and yarn as he closed the door behind him. He glanced at natsuki, who was writing lyrics to a song haruka had composed for him. He yarn again as he stumbled out of his day clothes and stumbled into his night clothes, which by the way, was only his boxers and a red and black horizontal strip shirt. Syo stretched, softly moaning as he arched his back too.

Natsuki smiled as he watched Syo climb into bed, "Good night Syo-chan", he smiled softly.

"G-good night", Syo blushed as he turned his back and pulled the covers over his head.

'Cute', Natsuki thought, putting down his work and turning off the lights. With a yarn and a stretch Natsuki soon dirfted into a slumber. The night was passing by smoothly till about 3:00 a.m. Syo started to stir in his sleep. Said shorty keep tossing and turning in his bed, clenching and unclenching the sheets, and also throwing the covers off his body then replacing them back where they were.

Natsuki soon woke up while rubbing his eyes, without taking his glasses off, seat up in his bed. Natsuki looked over to where Syo was and watched as the boy squirmed in his sleep.

"ahh...", Natsuki frozed as Syo let out a moan of pure pleasure. Syo shifted to a position were he was laying on his back with the covers half off him.

"unn..ahh..sto", Syo moaned again, causing Natsuki to worry a little. Natsuki turned his body around till his legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

"no...ahhhnnn", Syo moaned at the same time natsuki got up and started to walking toward him. Natsuki set on the bed as he tried to see Syo in the pitch black room.

Syo squirmed in his sleep before moaning out, "Na...natsuki aahhhn", Natsuki froze as Syo moaned out his name. With one last moan, Syo's eyes fluttered open and then went wide.

"n..n..Natsuki", syo yelled as he set up in his bed, trying to cover his erection with the blanket. Natsuki stared at syo, as the other started to panic.

"You...said my name", Natsuki said slowly as his mouth curled into a smile. Syo looked up at him with unseen shock and horror spreading across his face.

"No I didn't idiot", Syo argued back as he tried to get out of bed. Natsuki stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"What are you doing", Syo asked, panicking again. "I have to go to the bathroom, so let me go", Syo said trying to squirm out of Natsuki's grip. Natsuki shook his head childishly, placing his free hand on Syo's erection.

"Ahhh", Syo moaned loudly at the unexpected action. Natsuki smirked as he snatched the covers off the bed and locked his lips with Syo's. Syo moaned into Natsuki's mouth as Shinomiya also started to massage his covered erection.

"What was I doing to you in your dream", Natsuki asked as he broke the kiss. Syo blushed at the question and refused to answer. Natsuki frowned but then smiled, "was I doing this", he asked playfully as he lifted up Syo's shirt and ran his wet tongue over one of his perky nipples.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki frowned but then smiled, "was I doing this", he asked playfully as he lifted up Syo's shirt and ran his wet tongue over one of his nipples.

Syo closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Stop Natsuki...hng." Natsuki ignored Syo and kept teasing his nipples. Syo placed both his hands on Natsuki's shoulders and tried weakly to push him away. Natsuki frowned and grabbed Kurusu's wrists, pinning him on the bed with his hands above his head. Syo stared up at Natsuki wide eyed, "Nat...suki?" Natsuki had a sad look on his face, his grip on Syo's wrist loosened.

"Is the me in your dreams only able to pleasure you", Natsuki asked sadly as he got in a position where he was hovering over Syo with his hands on each said of Syo's head. Kurusu blushed and turned his head to the side, "no, but...just don't come on to me so suddenly...idiot."

Natsuki smiled happily and instantly kissed Syo, catching said shorty by surprise. However, Syo kissed Natsuki back anyway. Natsuki broke the kiss and pulled off Syo's shirt. Syo blushed as Natsuki stared as his body, acting like it was his first time seeing it like this.

"Oh, gimme a break", Syo mumbled under his breath as he set up to take off Natsuki's shirt. Once Natsuki's shirt was off, Syo kissed him and wrapped his arms around his back. Natsuki took off Syo's underwear and started to stroke his erection. Syo moaned and whimpered softly as he pressed his mouth against Natsuki's neck to keep from moaning so loudly. Shinomiya frowned and stopped his actions, he kissed Syo and grabbed said boy by his hips and switched their position.

Natsuki broke the kiss and told Syo to turn his body around so that they were in a 69 position. Syo blushed as he saw the big bugle in between Natsuki's thighs. Syo slowly pulled down Natsuki's briefs with his teeth, at the same time Shinomiya grabbed his ass. Kurusu licked from the base of Natsuki's cock all the way to the head. Natsuki, on the other hand, softly bite Syo's ass, licking from his balls to his hole. Syo moaned as he slowly started to deep throat Natsuki's cock. Meanwhile, Natsuki thrust his tongue into Syo's entrance. Syo moaned around Natsuki cock, taking his mouth off from around it soon after.

"Nat...su..ki...enough", Syo moaned as he stroked Shinomiya's erection. Natsuki stopped licking Syo and groaned. Syo switched his position so that he was straddling Natsuki. Natsuki set up so that his back was against the headboard. He kissed Syo passionately as he grabbed said boy's ass cheeks, and spread them. He slowly lowered Syo's ass on to his cock till he was fully inside. Kurusu panted heavily against Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki glanced at Syo from the corner of his eye, "relax Syo", Natsuki said softly. Syo set up and placed his hands on Natsuki's shoulders.

"I'm fine and I got this", Syo said, trying to be manly. Natsuki laughed and started to slowly thrust in to Syo. Syo used the back of his hand to cover his mouth as Natsuki started to pick up the pace. Natsuki noticed this and started to slow down.

Syo opened his eyes, "wha...natsuki!?"

Natsuki sighed and grabbed Syo's wrist, pulling him forward. With a husky voice Natsuki whispered into Syo's ear, "let your voice out Syo, I want to hear you sing."

With that Natsuki started to pound into Syo at a fast pace. Syo moaned loudly as he clung to Natsuki. Natsuki changed their position again, so that they were in missionary. Syo ran his fingers through Natsuki's hair, moaning and panting as he did Syo.

"Nat..suki...no...more...hah", Syo said in between moans, signaling to Natsuki he was about to cum. Natsuki started to stroke Syo's erection in time with his thrust. Syo kissed Natsuki before arching his back and moaning out his lover's name. Natsuki groaned as he came as well, panting along with Syo afterwards. Once they came down from their high Natsuki pulled out of Syo. He put back on his brief and put Syo's shirt back on.

"Um...why don't I get to put my boxers back on", Syo asked. Natsuki smiled, "because when I wake up I want to hear you sing again."

Syo blushed a dark red, "UGH...you Idiot", Syo said half heartedly as he pulled the covers over them, and buried his face in Natsuki's chest. Both soon fell asleep snuggled up against each other.


End file.
